


Superpowers!

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cape au, Dick was never adopted by Bruce, Identity Porn, Jason was never adopted by Bruce, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identities, Superpowers AU, jaydick_flashfic: superpowers, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: As the new Superhero of Gotham’s Narrows, Dick’s got a lot on his plate, what with settling into a new city and trying to make nice with the local superhero. And then there’s the hot reporter he’d like to get to know better...





	Superpowers!

Dick stares over the city from his perch high up on the tallest rooftop of the street with a satisfied smile. Tonight had been a good night, he’d saved a group of hostages from a bank robbery, stopped several muggings, and one drunken attempt to steal a flatscreen tv from an electronics store. Clearly the opportunists were finally starting to realise that attempting anything on Dick’s territory would not only lead to jail time, but possibly serious injury.

He’d even got his name in the news! So, OK yes, they’d called him the City’s New Saviour rather than his actual codename, but talking to that hot, rugged, just Dick’s type reporter earlier meant that his actual codename might start to be used from now on! Even though the reporter had kind of choked on writing it down, almost knocking his glasses off...

Dick’s considering calling it a night when he hears the thump of heavy duty boots on the rooftop, the signal that his rival superhero has arrived. Dick sighs and turns around to see the ever present scowl on the man’s mask. (The man himself isn’t scowling. His mask is _literally_ sculpted to look like that.) 

“Oh look, it’s our newest ‘Saviour’.” Ghost says flatly. He’s the only other superhero in the area, since Batman tends to avoid the Narrows for some reason that Dick hasn’t been able to work out yet. His costume consists of a black jacket with the hood always pulled up, black combat pants, boots, and gloves, and a black half mask with glowing white eyes, the only colour in the otherwise completely dark costume. The only part of his body visible is his lower jaw. 

Dick’s costume is almost bright in comparison. His domino mask is an electric blue, but most of his costume is black like Ghost’s, the top half dominated by a three bright blue rounded lines forming a v shape across his chest and back, meeting at his shoulders to follow the length of his arms. The blue lines stop at different points on his arms, the shortest line stopping mid forearm, the middle at his wrist and the longest one hitting the tips of his two middle fingers. From the back with his arms outspread, the lines are reminiscent of highly stylised wings.

“Oh look, it’s Gloomy Gus!” Dick chirps perkily. Ghost’s been patrolling the Narrows for a couple of years now, while Dick’s only been in Gotham a few months; a fact Ghost likes to lord over Dick. Which of course means that Dick has to retaliate by being a brat.

“That’s not my name. You’re well aware of that, newbie.” Ghost huffs, irritated. “Not that you’ve stuck around long enough to actually tell me yours.”

“I haven’t? Ooops.” Dick says with a grin, turning up his Charm full force. “It’s the Fabulous Swallow.”

“But do you.” Ghost says flatly, not swaying under the influence of Dick’s Charm like most people would be by now. 

“Do I what?” Dick says, confused. He lets his Limited Precognition activate, trying to see what Ghost’s planning in the next minute or so. Annoyingly, he’s not planning on moving; just speaking which is no help. Dick’s Precognition is visual; it doesn’t extend to audio too. 

“Swallow, pretty boy.” Ghost says with an exaggerated leer. One so obvious that Dick knows he’s not actually being hit on. But wait...

“...What do you-- OH MY GOD!” Dick yells as the penny drops. No wonder Hottie McReporterpants had choked on writing it down. “Oh no... Oh, I can’t go around being called that!”

“No kidding.” Ghost shakes his head. “Also, you’re on my territory again. Can’t you stay in your own?”

“I go where I’m needed!” Dick says stubbornly, pointing down at the street. “And I was needed here.”

“You weren’t. You aren’t. I had it covered.” Ghost says, temper starting to rise despite Dick still sending waves of Charm at him. No one else Dick knows isn’t affected by his Charm, and it’s both refreshing and really annoying.

“You weren’t even at the bank!” Dick snaps, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Who says I wasn’t?” Ghost stalks forward and the air pressure around them changes, getting heavier. It’s almost as if the shadows themselves are pressing in on them. “Maybe I just don’t recklessly throw myself through plate glass windows to catch bad guys’ attentions.”

“Uh...” Dick blinks, feeling the edges of his mask keenly against his heated cheeks. He’d thought the plate glass thing would be dramatic and throw the bad guys off their game. He hadn’t thought of it as reckless.

“Yeah.” Ghost says, apparently considering Dick’s lack of retort as the victory it is. “Go home, newbie. And think of a less suggestive codename to use if you’re not going to quit.”

***

Dick tucks his costume deep into his bag, and then his bag deeper into his locker at work. Despite what Ghost might think, Dick’s not actually a newbie at superheroing. He’s got a few years of experience under his belt, but Gotham’s a very different city to his previous haunting grounds of Jump City. Back there he went by Robin. Over the years he felt like he’d outgrown the name his mother used for him. Jump City has plenty of superheroes to look after it, while Gotham has the Batman, Ghost and occasionally Batgirl. Dick had felt unneeded in Jump City, and so a move to Gotham made sense at the time, as well as a name change.

But reality is proving to be a little harder than Dick had planned for. He’d thought Ghost and the Batman would be glad of the help, but Ghost hasn’t exactly been welcoming, and Dick hasn’t even seen Batman in person yet!

But now isn’t the time to think of such things. He’s got a whole gaggle of kids outside in the gym waiting to be taught fun acrobatics and gymnastics, and a few sneaky little self-defence moves that Dick’s likes to slip in while the parents are in Starbacks waiting for their little darlings to finish. Not to mention the Gotham Gazette has sent around a reporter and photographer to do a piece on the newest kids gym in the city.

Dick rolls his shoulders and bounces on his toes three times before heading out for another day of teaching kids to tumble and roll. The kids all crowd around him as soon as he gets out of the staff room, and Dick thoroughly enjoys his morning teaching gymnastics, even with all the yelling and general tomfoolery that comes with kids expending energy on a Saturday morning.

But then afternoon rolls around, and while Dick’s grabbing a well earned drink of water, his boss decides that’s the perfect moment to introduce him to the Gotham Gazette reporter. And of course it’s Hottie McReporterpants from last night. Dick manages to spit-spray water all over him in his surprise. And that was his first impression out of costume totally ballsed up.

“Uh, sh-- ugar cane! I’m so sorry, Mr Todd.” Dick says, offering his towel, flustered at how good the man looks wet.

“Call me Jason. And it’s fine. I’ve had worst thrown in my face than water.” Jason says, cleaning off his glasses. He looks up at Dick, and freezes for a moment before he continues to wipe himself down. “You’re allowed to call yourself Dick around the kids?”

“Uh... _Not_ the worst thing?” Dick blinks at him. “The kids laugh, sure. I’m used to it.”

“One time it was acid. I usually cover supervillains and organised crime.” Jason snorts, shrugging with one shoulder. “You know, I thought if anyone was gonna spit at me, it’d be one of the Falcone kids.”

“You get spat at by kids?” Dick stares at him, wondering what kind of life a Gotham reporter leads.

“Only when I help put their father in jail for life.” Jason says, and the casual way he says it makes Dick think that Jason’s probably really good at his job. It might be worth checking out his work. For his night job, of course. No other reason. Not at all.

“Oh. Wow. Why are you covering this place then?” Dick says, trying not to let his Charm out on this handsome guy that Dick dearly wants to ask out for a drink, and then back to his place for the kind of things he really shouldn’t be thinking about with this many kids present. But _holy balance beams_ , this guy’s shoulders and arms! Dick does his best to be subtle when he checks for drool on his chin.

“I owed my editor. My life apparently. So... here I am covering a Fluff piece.” Jason shrugs, and Dick frowns a little, not liking the idea that the gym is a ‘fluff piece’. “Not that this isn’t a worthy place, or it isn’t great seeing these kids enjoy themselves safely. Because it is.”

“But?” Dick tilts his head, hoping that he’s only looking encouraging and not as thirsty as he feels right now. Not only is Jason brave and handsome, but he appreciates a place like this. It’s giving Dick warm fuzzy feelings. He hasn’t felt like this since he last went back to Haly’s circus and got a hug from Zitka the elephant.

“No buts. This place seems pretty amazing. Great security, safe equipment, staff that know what they’re doing. Gotham needs more places like this for kids.” Jason says with a definitive nod and a large strong hand being waved at the expanse of the gym hall. Dick swallows hard at the thought of sucking on those fingers.

“Oh. Well, good.” Dick blurts out, forcing himself to look at Jason’s face again, which is such a hardship, _really_. “Because I love this place, and this job, and the kids of course.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Jason says, catching Dick’s gaze with his kind eyes, and keeping it for longer than Dick was expecting. His face starts to heat and flush, and his pulse beats a little faster.

“Uh, thanks?” Dick feels so flustered. He tries to keep his cool and not throw himself at Jason. He can wait until at least the second date, right? Right.

“You’re welcome.” Jason says with an easy smile, nudging his glasses up his strong nose, and oh if that doesn’t make Dick’s heart _melt_. “Keep up the good work, Grayson.”

“I will!” Dick says, trying not to smile too widely, even as he hears the constant sound of a camera shutter in the background behind him.

***

“Todd. Get in here.” Artemis’ voice booms across the bullpen and Jason looks up from his desk in surprise, yanked from his thoughts. He’s had trouble wrapping his head around the idea that the kind, gentle, kids gym instructor from yesterday is in fact Swallow, the newbie superhero; and he’s been working through a state of total distraction all morning because of it. Artemis’ aura is pulsing with irritation, and Jason rubs at his eyes quickly before grabbing his lead glass spectacles, the only thing he’s found that blocks the auras he sees all the time. He carefully stacks his papers together and then makes his way into his editor’s office.

“Hey...” Jason says nervously. He never gets called into Artemis’ office. Which is a good thing because walking in here scares him more than interviewing supervillains in Arkham, or going undercover in Penguin’s gang, or even taking to the streets at night as Ghost.

“Don’t you hey me. What is this?” Artemis says, eyes flashing in fury as she turns her screen around so he can see it.

“Uh, my article on the new kids gym.” Jason says in confusion. That’s certainly the title at the top. “The assignment you forced me to go on? Because, and I quote, ‘Todd, if you don’t surface from the pit of human despair that is crime reporting for one day a year, you’ll kill yourself.’ So... fluff piece.”

“No. This is not an article on a kids gym.” Artemis says, looking over at the axe she has mounted on her wall, the one she’s named Mistress. It’s a long ceremonial looking thing from Qurac, and Jason knows despite its fanciness, it’s actually sharp enough to do serious damage. The fact she’s looking over at it means he’s in serious trouble.

“Sure it is.” Jason leans in and actually reads what’s on the screen this time. And oh. Fuck. No, that is not the fluff piece he’d written. That is definitely not a fluff piece at all. Fuuuck.

“Todd, what is this shit about the gymnastic instructor’s ass?” Artemis says scowling. "This is not journalism in the public interest. And why did Bizarro send only pictures of his ass too?"

“Uh... That was not ever meant to be seen by you.” Jason blinks. There are pictures? “I don’t control Biz... He really took pictures?”

“I should hope not. I don’t want to read your soft core porn.” Artemis glares at him. “I’m not showing you the photos, Todd.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jason flushes, wanting nothing more than to get out of there. Artemis is a brutal editor; she chops pieces down, leaving you feeling like you’ve been hit with her axe.

“All that said; the piece you delivered was kind of good.” Artemis says, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jason takes that to mean that it had to be amazing, or she’d have just trashed it, editorially. “I'll refer you to a literary agent that specialises in erotica.”

“Uh, wow, really? Thanks.” Jason says, feeling dazed. He’s still employed! And possibly getting a literary agent?

“Now get back to that gym, give me the assignment I actually asked for by the end of the day, or I _will_ give you the chop.” Artemis eyes the axe on her side table with clear meaning.

“Sure thing, Bosslady.” Jason nods, scrambling to get out of her office before she changes her mind and uses Mistress on him. “Biz!”

“Yes, Red?” Bizarro appears at his side faster than Jason was expecting, but years of him doing that have made sure that Jason doesn’t jump at his instantaneous arrivals anymore. 

“We need to go back to the kids gym.” Jason sighs, grabbing his bag and jacket from his desk. “And please don’t take pictures of Grayson’s ass this time.”

“OK Red!” Bizarro says, as agreeable as he always is. “But are you sure you don’t want them? You were staring at him all the time...”

“Yes.” Jason says, pulling on his jacket. “...OK, I wouldn’t mind one, I have to admit...”

“Maybe this time ask for his number?” Bizarro says as the step onto the elevator, and Jason hits the button for the ground floor.

“Alright that’s enough out of you, buddy.” Jason shakes his head in mock despair while Bizarro giggles all the way down.

***

Another night, another rooftop. Dick’s about to head home when he hears Ghost’s boots crunch on the gravel behind him. Through it all Dick’s mood has been good, because Jason Todd of the Gotham Gazette had come back to the gym and asked him out! Dick had, of course, said yes.

“Swallow.” Ghost says as he comes over to the edge and peers out at the street below them, and Dick turns his back on it to focus more on Ghost.

“My favourite Gloomy Gus!” Dick says, purely to see Ghost’s lips thin out in irritation. “How’s it going, Ghost?”

“Fine.” Ghost huffs, looking as irritated as ever. The temptation to use his Charm on the other superhero is surprisingly strong right now. He wants to see Ghost smile, just to prove that the man is actually physically able to do it.

“Really? Because you look exhausted. You’ve even got stubble.” Dick notes, reaching up to touch, before pulling his hand back. Ghost’s stubble is dark and covers most of his visible skin. It also looks delightfully soft... “It’s practically a beard.”

“My facial hair is wild and unpredictable. It’s true.” Ghost says with a hint of humour. “You picked a better name than Swallow, yet?”

“So, I don’t know, I was thinking something like...Titan?” Dick shrugs, looking for Ghost’s reaction to the idea. Ghost seems unmoved so Dick tries a few of the other options. “Or maybe Nighthawk? Night Sentinel could work... I guess?”

“Certainly better than ‘Eager Saviour’.” Ghosts snorts, and Dick cringes at the name the press have been using so far. Strangely, the Gotham Gazette is the only one that hasn’t used that name, opting for a rather basic ‘blue striped vigilante’ instead.

“Ugh, that’s just embarrassing.” Dick winces, and looks over his shoulder to check that the street is still trouble free. So far it is. “But I guess it’s nice that the reporters haven’t used Swallow so far. Since I’m, you know, changing it.”

“I got called, let’s see... Shadow, Thunderclap, and Smoke by the thugs.” Ghost says, eyes never leaving the street. “The press used Phantom for a while, until I did an interview with that Todd guy from the Gazette? Then everyone started using Ghost.”

“Huh, yeah, I guess your powers are sort of... Actually what are your powers?” Dick frowns, realising that he’s yet to actually see Ghost use either his active or passive power in front of him.

“What. Are my powers?” Ghost turns to look at him, his mouth thinned out to a line again.

“Uh. Yes?” Dick shuffles awkwardly in his spot, feeling dumb for having asked, but well. Too late now.

“Unbelievable, newbie.” Ghost shakes his head, clearly irritated, so Dick gives him his best charming smile. It has no effect. Dick’s super disappointed. “I Read Auras as my passive ability. My active is Shadow Tentacles.”

“Oh... that makes so much sense.” Dick nods, he does remember that night when the shadows felt like they were closing in on him. It was quite ghostly, so the name definitely fits him. “Oh I keep meaning to say, I’m really not a newbie. I used to go by Robin in Jump City.”

“..You. _You’re_ Robin? Seriously?” Ghost says with obvious incredulity. Dick likes to think that Ghost’s eyebrows are reaching his hair line under his mask.

“Yes.” Dick’s almost insulted, but Ghost’s heard of him! He feels validated enough he doesn’t mind Ghost’s reaction.

“Fucking hell.” Ghost leans back from looking over the street and stares at Dick for a long time before speaking again. “Robin?”

“Yeah. Guess you’ve heard of me then?” Dick says, feeling oddly proud that Ghost’s heard of him. See, totally not a newbie! He has name recognition the other side of the country! “And you know my powers?”

“Yeah. No wonder you never get hit.” Ghost says with a slight shake of his head. “So, how limited _is_ your Precognition?”

“Oh. I can see about a minute into the future. Two minutes, if I really push. Of course, that’s my passive power.” Dick says with a bashful smile. “My active one, Charm, is way more useful outside of combat though.”

“Huh, I bet.” Ghost tilts his head, looking up and down over Dick’s body thoughtfully.

“Doesn’t seem to work on you though. “ Dick says with a pout, and Ghost turns to look at him. Dick’s rewarded with a huge smirk at the admission, and Dick’s heart skips a beat. Ghost has a really nice smirk. It’s sort of familiar though...

***

Dick’s been flying high the last couple of days, his date with Jason Todd from the Gotham Gazette (a nice long walk around Robinson Park and ice cream) had gone amazingly well, even though the night had only ended with a quick little kiss. It had been a _very nice_ quick little kiss, and Dick finds himself still licking his lips every now and again, searching for the flavour of Jason’s mouth on his.

It might be why he’s going slightly easier on the muggers tonight. He’s in too good a mood to be any more violent than he needs to. After easily overcoming them, zip-tying them to a streetlight and calling the police, Dick climbs to his favourite rooftop and gazes at the moon, wondering what story Jason’s working on right now.

His Precognition flashes before his eyes, seeing six thugs all creeping up on him on the rooftop. One lunges for him and Dick sees himself dodges to the left, another comes at him and he jumps up high, leapfrogging over him. Ghost appears out of seemingly nowhere, taking on four of the thugs while Dick dances out of the reach of the last two.

His vision returns to normal, and Dick dodges to the left as a thug lunges for him from behind. The next comes for him and he jumps up, leapfrogging and then somersaulting over him (so sue him, Dick likes adding extra flourishes to his visions!) He hears Ghost thud down onto the rooftop, and Dick trusts that he’s got the other four thugs, so he turns his attention to the two he’s just avoided, dancing out of their grips with ease.

But then one of the thugs slips at the edge of the roof, and falls over the side. Dick doesn’t even think; he dives over the side of the building, grabbing the thug and firing off his grappling gun to swing them down to the street. He’s zip-tying the thug up when he’s grabbed by Shadows and pulled into the nearby alley none too gently.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That.” Ghost growls at him, and Dick struggles to release himself from the shadows wrapped around him.

“What was what? We took out six thugs together?” Dick says, utterly confused at Ghost’s actions. Grabbing and yanking him into a back alley is completely unnecessary. Unless it’s for a little non-curricular fun, and that’s off the table. Dick sort of has a boyfriend now, after all.

“No. What the fuck was that? You throwing yourself off a building?” Ghost says, obviously furious. “Can you fly? Do you manipulate gravity?”

“No...” Dick frowns at Ghost, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ghost seems really unsettled by Dick doing that.

“So you just threw yourself over in freefall for the hell of it?” Ghost tightens his grip on Dick, making him wince. Ghost pauses, and forces himself to loosen his grip. “Do you have any idea what it was like to see that?”

“Uh.” Dick says intelligently. None of his former teammates ever mentioned having a problem with him doing it.

“Do. Not. Do. It. Again.” Ghost snarls, and Dick wilts a little under the force of that anger. For a brief moment, anyway. If all it took was someone yelling at him to make him back off, he wouldn’t have lasted as a superhero. 

“You know what? I actually can’t promise that.” Dick says as Ghost’s tentacles fully let go of him. “It’s kind of my trademark.”

“You.” Ghost bites off whatever he was going to say, and takes two steps back, turning away with a sneer. “Fine. Right. What the fuck ever.”

“But oh my god, freefall!” Dick says excitedly, the word bouncing around in his head, feeling... _Right_.

“What?” Ghost turns back to him, sneer still evident on his lips.

“Freefall!” Dick bounces on his toes, so pleased with himself. “My new codename. It’s going to be Freefall.”

“Oh well, _that’s_ fine then.” Ghost grumbles, white eyes glaring at Dick. Ghost doesn’t seem too impressed. “You give me a fucking heart attack, but it’s absolutely fucking fine and dandy because you get a _codename_ out of it!”

“Yup, pretty much!” Dick can’t help grinning widely. “It suits me though, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah it does, you _utter lunatic_.” Ghosts groans, actually lifting a hand to smack against his forehead. “Ugh. You suck.”

“Only if you ask nicely, Ghost!” Dick winks, feeling his domino crinkle with the motion. Ghost sighs deeply, and Dick lets out a joyful giggle.

***

Jason’s been on a few more dates with Dick since he picked a new codename. And in that time, he’s come to realise that Dick _doesn’t know_ that he’s Ghost, despite all the hints he’s been dropping heavily. It’s made more annoying by the fact that Dick’s in no way stupid. He’s actually pretty astute, and honestly maybe slightly better at the detective work than Jason is. He takes comfort in the fact that he’s better skilled in other areas than Dick, like undercover work and street smarts.

As Ghost and Freefall, they’ve started to meet up midway through patrolling their territories, taking down the bigger organised gangs that Jason’s been investigating. Jason can’t deny that it’s easier to do that with a partner by his side. But as they’ve started to let each other into their civilian lives, Jason’s realised he wants them to be fulltime partners at home _and_ on patrol, and that means they need to have the Secret Identity Conversation that Jason’s been dreading.

They’re on their favourite rooftop about to call it a night, and Dick’s aura is pulsing with satisfaction and a tinge of exhaustion. But there’s also a coiling thread of anticipation and arousal that Jason’s got used to seeing at the end of his dates with Dick, and it’s giving Jason bad ideas. Ideas like using his Shadows to hold Dick still and kiss the living daylights out of him until he’s moaning as pretty as those stripes down his arms. Which he’s not going to do. Because consent issues. 

“You know, I think that was a very successful night, don’t you?” Dick says, smiling and letting some of his Charm out. To Jason it looks like a wave of pink sparkles in the air around him, and that warning sign lets him blank his face. And then he remembers he wants to be honest with Dick from now on. Time to broach the subject... 

“Yeah. It was a good one.” Jason nods, taking a step closer to Dick. “I need to talk to you though.”

“Oh?” Dick tilts his head to the side and licks his lips quickly, tongue darting in and out fast. 

“Yeah. I...” Jason says, moving in closer to avoid anyone potentially overhearing. Dick’s sparkling even more as Jason gets closer, and there’s a faint smell of honey as Jason inhales. 

“What’s up?” Dick’s eyes are wide under his mask, and Jason can barely see the blue in them in the low light. Fuck, he looks pretty...

“It’s a little hard to find the right words.” Jason admits, aware of the irony of the reporter not knowing what to say. He steps in closer, and then Jason’s lips are on Dick’s. It feels just as good like this as it has at the end of all their dates. Dick lets out a little squeak of a moan. It’s an unexpected noise, and it shakes Jason out of the kiss.

“...Jason?” Dick whispers, apparently automatically. “Jason?!? Oh my god... It’s you isn’t it?”

“Surprise? Bet you didn’t see that coming, Dickie.” Jason whispers back. His heart’s in his throat, hoping Dick won’t react badly. At least Jason didn’t have to take off his mask on the rooftop.

“No, I didn’t.” Dick says, blinking rapidly. “The kiss _or_ you being... You.”

“Yeah. I’ve been dropping hints for a while now.” Jason shrugs, checking Dick’s aura. There’s surprise, a hint of confusion, but no anger.

“Wait... You knew about me?” Dick pokes Jason in the centre of his chest.

“ _I Read Auras_. I recognised you as soon as I took off my glasses in the gym, after you sprayed me with water.” Jason wraps his hand around Dick’s. “I don’t actually need glasses, y’know, but they block the auras enough so I can get on with daily life.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Dick flushes with embarrassment at the memory.

“So... Are we OK?” Jason bites his lip. “Because I’d like us to be OK.” 

“I think you better kiss me again, so we can make sure.” Dick says with a grin, and Jason’s so relieved he laughs despite himself.

“Oh you do, do you?” Jason teases gently, sliding a possessive arm around Dick’s waist.

“Yeah. Right now, please.” Dick says with a smile and a decisive nod. “Feel free to use those Shadows of yours.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Jason says, grinning and doing just that. He wraps them both up in his Shadows, and swallows Dick’s moan as their lips meet again.


End file.
